Adhesive label sheets are made up of three layers of material: a face material, a pressure sensitive adhesive material, and a backing sheet from which adhesive labels comprising the first two materials. Labels are used for a variety of purposes including, for example, mailings, identification, information provision, and so forth. In some cases, label sheets may be run through printers that rely on customized templates for the label sheets. The templates may ensure that information printed on labels falls within single printed labels so that the labels remain usable after printing.